The Tamed Beast
by Tigress2
Summary: A side of the cereble assassen not many people get to see
1. Default Chapter

Author: Tory  
  
¤* Disclaimer*¤ I am no way related to anyone one with in this story or work for the WWE in any way ¤  
  
Ratings: not yet decided  
  
Summary: Triple H is also Known as Paul Levesque One of the Biggest WWE superstars of today even bigger then the rock Hogan or stone cold Steve Austin Paul may come of as a ass sometimes but there's a deeper side to him a side not many people get to see so with in this story I hope to be able to show u the hidden side of him the scean opens with Paul sitting in the back after a show waiting for fan's to so him and his woman can sneak out the back as Dave Rick and Randy sit by him.  
  
" So do u think the fans liked the show tonight " asked Randy.  
  
" Oh I'm pretty sure they did they love to hate me that's where I seem to get a lot of my energy from is from the fans " said Paul, Rick and Dave just laughed. Paul then Looks at his watch to check what time it was as he searcher's threw his bag " God damnit Rick where did I put the laptop" The guy's just laughed at him as Dave mad a smart ass comment to him " Gee Paul if u where not such a damn Blonde all the time I'm sure u could find it " Paul turned and glared at Dave " OH SHUT UP I NEED TO FIND IT BECAUSE I PROMMISED MY SISTER I WOULD TALK TO HER ALRIGHT." The guys went quite and steph started laughing. " You have a sister Paul " Randy asked " Yes dumb ass I have a sister " Rick just sat there laughing " So Paul How is jen anyways" Rick asked " the last time I saw her was at a summer event when u where stuck in Australia " Paul looks down and sets the laptop on the desk and then turns to Rick and Answers " Umm she's doing pretty good but god damnit she's grown up so fast" said Paul with a smile he looks down at the lap top and turns it on." so Man tell us the dirt like what does she look like where does she like and stuff " said randy with a goofy smile' Whoa calm the hormones there Randy " Dave said laughing as Paul cuts in " Ya Randy id u think u have a chance with my lid sis think again she very much like me she looks in between me and Stephanie and she's got my bad temper which get's her into trouble sometimes. " Remind me not to cross her path " Randy said as she goes white as a ghost. Steph Just looks at him not saying a word at all Stephanie then Looked at the laptops screen " Hun if u want to talk to Jen baby ur going to have to log in first" Paul looks down at the screen and laughs' gee I cant help it if I'm a big blonde dumb wrestler ". Steph puts her hand up aside her check covering one side of her mouth so Paul could not see what she was saying and whispers to Dave Rick and Randy " He's right but more then he thinks" the guys just laugh Paul then turns and says " guys what's So funny ' Steph just turns to Paul and kisses him softly on the lips " Oh Nothing Hunny nothing at all' 


	2. The Surprise

Chapter 2 the surprise  
Stephanie turns to the computer screen and then and then Turns to Paul and says " Hunny Jen's on"  
  
The guy's begin to crowed around Paul as he being's to say hello to his little sister  
  
¤ Paul ¤ " Hey sis how are u?" asked Paul with a big smiles he was happy to see his little sister on  
  
¤Jen¤ " I'm good Paul I have been just thinking about some stuff that's all'  
  
¤ Paul ¤ " About what sis " Paul says with a concerned tone in his voice " You know I worry a great deal about u sis u know that right'  
  
¤Jen¤ " Yes Paul I know u do I'm fine really ok'  
  
¤ Paul ¤ " Ok I believe u " Paul said as another window pops up inviting him to view Jen's web cam then he presses accept and sits back and Jen pop's up in a small window, Dave randy and Rick all move in for a closer look as Paul Yell's Out " Hole shit she looks like steph now that's a scary sight "  
  
¤ Jen ¤ " So blondey where u at "  
  
¤ Paul¤ " Oh where still at the arena trying to get away from the fan's"  
  
¤ Jen¤ " Oh Ok wait a sec who do u all mean when u say we dear brother of mine"  
  
¤ Paul ¤ " Oh Me Dave, Rick, Steph and Randy well he's still here he may be the diamond in the rough but he's going to be a hurt one if he does not be good" Jen just laughs  
  
¤ Jen ¤ Oh Paul Be Nice I know u can be " Paul just laughs " Yes OH Wise one and Shh remember that's our little secrete Dave and Randy laughs as all them say together " Paul U Nice now that's Funny as hell, Paul tells jen " Sis there being mean to me" Jen evilly Glares into the cam as Dave and Randy look at the cam then back at steph then Back at the cam as they sink in to there seats and say not a word, Steph looks up from the paper work she was doing and looks at the guy's and laughs " I cant take this im going to piss my self laughing if I sit here anymore I'm going to see if the coast is clear" and gets up and walks down the hall. " So Paul are they being good now, " Jen asks smirking " Yes they are sis good one I seem to taught u well" jen looks at Paul with a smirk " Ya sure what ever u say bro" Steph comes running back and tells everyone that the coast is clear " Hey sis I Will talk to u in a Bit' " Ok Paul see u In a Sec Paul " Jen laughs and says to her self " Sooner then u think"  
  
Paul The Logs Out and closes the laptop grab's his bag and walks down the very cold dark narrow hall way and out into the parking lot as the group reaches the car they stop " WE will wait here u go get the car as steph smiles sweetly  
  
" Umm Ok Paul's Says" Hmm I wonder what they are up to oh well " and continues walking to the car Paul then sets his bag down and reaches deep in to his pocket for his keys and opens the door and stands there in shock  
  
As a small voice is heard" Paul U big Dorky Blonde I told u I Would see u in a sec " As Paul comes to he looks at back in to the car and says" what the bloody hell are u doing here" as u hear loud laughed coming for the rest of the gang as they all yell Out " SURPRISE" 


	3. The Happy Reunion

The Happy reunion  
Paul is so speechless he does not know what to say or do as the voice says " well are u going to say anything blondey" as Jen emerges out of the car and stand up in front of Paul and Smiles as Paul grabs her and picks her up and gives her a great big Bear hug she taps him on the shoulder " Ah Paul I do kind a Need to breath " Paul then realizes his grip a bit and puts her down and asks " what the hell are u doing here how did u get her and why the hell I Stephanie Laughing " oh wait I bet I have an idea STEPHANIE MARIE MCMAHON did u have something to do with this" he looks strait at her " uh ho " as she hides behind Dave and Peaks around the Dave " Umm Maybe  
  
Hunny " Paul Grab's jen by the hand and drag's her over to steph and gang " Well this is my pride and Joy my little Bratty sister the one I'm always talking about" jen punishes Paul in the shoulder " Ouch god damnit what was that for"  
  
" for being a smart ass Paul that's what it was for" jen laughs as she smiles at Dave and Randy that seem to be a bit scared " Jen Smirks devilishly at them " Aww are u Boy's ok it looks to me u seen a Ghost" Jen Lets out a Big loud laugh "  
  
" So sis are u going to answer me question" " Umm A what Question Paul" Jen try's to Play dumb" Paul just looks at her and know she is play games " like how did u get her why are u not and home and who told u where I was" Jen just smirked" " well tell me im waiting" " Oh blondey keep ur pony tail in hehe I'm here because I miss u and that we all though u deaseved a surprise so steph the wonder woman over there called me up a week ago told me what to do took care of all the plans and came to check to see if I was here when where still chatting with me" Paul Looks at Stephanie and pushes Dave to the side and Grabs her and kisses her deeply " OH I love u so much ur the best I can ever have and ever want u spoil me sometimes u know that" Steph smiles as Paul links his one arm around Stephanie's arm and his sister 


	4. The Conflict

Chapter 4 the conflicted  
  
As Paul walks away with the two women of his life in each arm he leaves Dave, Randy and Rick with the bag's as they walk across to A little Dinner  
  
As they walk in they where greeted by the host as she looks up and smiles and says " OMG ur triple H and that Stephanie But I don't know who that is beside her" Paul just looked at her and places a finger of his lips for her to Shh because he does not want to get mobbed by fan's " mama Can u please quite down yes I am and this is my little sister jen we would like to eat is there any places quite away from people" Paul said In a whisper " the host quietly walks to the back slides open a screened off arena and fingers them to follow her she sits them down at a quite little table that had a white lacey table cloth and a vas of white and red roses they sit down and open the menu's as they wait for there waitress to come over and take there order .  
  
They sit there quietly as a small voice is heard" Hi I'm Stacy I will be ur waitress tonight what can I get u to drink" Paul looks at Jen to see what she says " Umm I will have a strawberry Daiquiri " Paul just look's at her and she smiles back at him.  
  
The waitress leaves with every one's orders and places every ones drinks around as she was placing Paul's beer on the table she trips and it dumps all over him she was so nerves that Paul was going to yell she almost begin to cry. Paul just started to laugh as he taps the poor waitress on the shoulder and tells her it is alright, some time passes and they finely get there food as Paul seems some he knows and goes and tells the waitress to get him to come back and sit with him as he smiles devilishly at jen. " Blondey what the hell are u up to I don't like the look on ur face"  
  
The waitress walks over and approaches a very talk blonde man as he is standing in the dinner's door wearing a hat and sunglasses As she walk's over and whispers to him that a guy name Paul that's in the back would like him to join them , He then smiles at the woman and slowly makes he's way to the back as he greats Paul with a great big smile as he turns and sees Jen sitting there turns and mouths to him who's that "  
  
Paul sighs him to sit down " Matt this is my little sister Jen " Jen this Is Matt the newest member to the company , Jen just blushes and looks at the and try's to hid behind the menu as Paul does the introductions  
  
, Just then Dave Rick and Randy walk in as jen takes the menu down and tells Dave to sit next to her and Leans over and whispers in Dave's ear " Thank god ur ear Now please save me from Paul Before he makes a fool out of him self 


	5. The Night She Will Never Forget

The Night she will never forget  
Time Passes and they finish eating as the group begins to drill Jen with Million Questions " so Jen what do u do with ur spare time " Jen looks at Paul and smiles and then answers with a smart ass answer " well Besides driving Paul nut's I cheerlead I sing dance and write music while I play guitar." Paul Just looks at her and kidninly says " AHHH another Stacy Keibler that's all we need" Jen Kicks Paul from Under neath the table " Ouch" Jen just smiles Innocently at him as Steph Looks at Both of them and laugh's as she says " Cant u tell there family " They all laugh the group gets up and goes and pays there Bill then they go walk to there cars and drive to the motel. They all check in and call it a night As Paul walks over to his sister and gives her a good night Hug: ill wake u up around 9 ok? Jen looks at him " Ok Paul Night" Jen Opens the door and drags her bag inside as she throws it on one of the beds and searches threw it to find her Pj's,  
  
She finely finds them and gets changed and was about to go to bed when theirs a Knock on the door she gets up and throws her house coat on and walks to the door where she opens it and stands there in complete shock as Matt stands there in her door way.  
  
' Hi I'm Matt Paul introduced us" Jen just stoded there not saying anything. " I know its Late and all But I would really love it if u would join me for breakfast and maybe we can get to know each other better.  
  
Jen just strode there in the doorway " well its getting late and I should really go I'm still excused from the trip Man just smiles at her a begins to speak once more " well may I come in Paul wanted me to check all the door and windows to see if there locked". Jen smiles and shows him inside he walks around and checks the windows and the other doors then points to one and says" On the other side of that doors is my room if u need me I'm right there".  
  
Jen just looks at him and smiles " well thanks Matt" walks over and gives him a hug " Night Matt" Jen shows him the door and watches him walk down to the door next to her she closes the door and walks back to her room then walk over to the door that is connected with Matt's room and unlocks it and goes to bed and starts to fall a sleep.  
  
Jen awake shortly after what she thought was an hour sleep by a sharp Loud not knocking sound. As she rolls out of her nice warm bed and slips on her housecoat and a lightly pulls up her bed head hair into a clip and then goes and answers the door. She was shocked to see her Brother wide awake smiling face at her " Morning sis Or Maybe I should say morning sleepy head " Jen Glares at him " Ha Ha Very funny dumbass I didn't really get much sleep.  
  
Paul taunts her teasingly " AWW poor baby well I just wanted to come over and see if u where up and invite u to breakfast with me and steph so what do u say?" he looks at his sisters happily  
  
Jen snickers " well bro someone has already beat u to it sorry " Paul just looks at his sister strongly and shortly after spoke up " Well with who and when did this happen?" Jen just looks at him and laughs. Paul firms up his tone "WELL" Jen finely speaks up " His Names Matt and he asked me late last night." Paul stares at his lil sister deeply and snickers " Oh I see well I better let u go and get ready I have to go do something" He gives jen a big hug and a kiss on the forehead and walks away the oopest direction he came from jen walks in and closes the door behind her. 


	6. The Third Degire

The Third Degree  
Once Paul walks away Jen closes the door and shakes her head as she walks way laughing she then lifts the clip for her hair and crawls back into bed and goes back to sleep she shortly is awaken by aloud knock on the other door she widely rolls over and walks to the door and opens it and sees Matt's smiling face as Jen stands there half awake and Half a sleep " Oh I'm sorry Jen I never meant to wake u I just wanted to know what time would be best for u " Matt said with a smile. Jen looks down and laughs " Well I did just get up but give me 20 mints ok " Matt just smiles " Ok Jen" Jen leans over and gives matt a kiss on the cheek and closes the door behind her. She then walks over to her bag to find something to wear she decides on a white blouse and a knee length skirt and cute shoes she goes and grabs them all and heads for the shower.  
  
Mean while as Jens in the shower Paul has once again returned but this time not to see his sister but matt him self. Paul stands in the hall as he bangs on the door loudly. Matt answers it as Paul pushes him self-inside matt stands there in complete fear. Paul closes the door behind him and locks it Paul then smiles at matt as he takes a seat in a chair " Well Matt how are u kid" Matt still looks at him with fearful eyes not sure what to say or do " I'm fine Sir is there anything I can do for u" Paul just laughs " HMM Matt I see u Like my sister well in that case I think we should have a Man to Man chat. As Paul leans in staring deeply into Matt's eyes " First off Matt u know that Jen means the world to me right" Matt just gulps hard "Yes Sir I do" Paul Just smiles.' and u know I will hurt anyone who hurts her right' Matt goes white as a ghost Paul then continues "Well matt here are the rules"  
  
" Your Hurt my sister I hurt u" " If anything happens to her I will hunt u down and one will stop me"  
  
Paul gets really close to Matt's face just as Jen walks threw the door and freaks  
  
" PAUL U OVER PROTECTIVE GONE WHAT THE HELL DO U THINK UR DOING" Jen walks in between the two of them and pushes Paul back.  
  
" Paul I'm not a little Kid anymore I can take care of myself "  
  
Jen Grabs Matt's Hand and walks out the door as they leave Paul allow in the room  
  
Jen looks at matt ' I'm so sorry for that Matt he get's like that He Makes me so mad " Matt just looks at Jen as he gently takes his finger under her chin and pushes her face up I have to confess something Jen. Jen just looks at him " Your so cute when ur Mad" as He leans down and gently kisses her Jen Looks up "u know no one has ever told me that" then take his hand once again and begins to walk down the hall as they past Stephanie on there way Jen turns around and says " Thanks Steph for the offer but I have other plans and if ur looking for Paul he's In Matt's room " Jen smiles sweetly as the two of them desiper down the hall.  
  
Jen Looks at Matt and smiles " I'm sorry about Paul matt really I am Paul gets that way he's very Protective of me " Matt Just looks at her and lifts her head up and kisses her again then stops and looks at Jen and looks deeply into her eyes and says " Jen it's ok really I would be protective to as a beautiful thing such as u" Jen looks up and smiles as they walk in to go eat.  
  
After a short while Jen's worse Person she despises of Eric Bichof approaches Her and Matt He glares at them giving Jen a very convicting smile. Jen speaks up " What the hell do u want bitchof oops I mean Bishof " Matt just snickers behind his hand. Eric just looks and Jen then asks  
  
" Who the hell is u?" Jen just snickers as she see's out of the corner of her eye that Paul just walked in Jen then answers " Ur worse nightmare" Paul then lets out a very deep laugh as he walks up to his sister and Jen stands to her feet " Now Eric u think Paul's bad u have not seen nothing yet u see Eric u mess with one part of our family you deal with all of us I absolute despise ur pathetic ass your nothing but a whining sniveling cry baby that sucks up to anyone's ass to keep ur job you truly make me sick ". Paul stands there clapping his hands Eric stares and Jen in despite " WHO THE HELL FO U THINK U ARE NO ONE SPEAKS TO ME LIKE THAT" Jen just stop's and laughs as Paul walks behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Whoa sis calms down" Eric looks up and gulps hard " She's ur sister Paul?" Paul smiles evilly " Yes Eric this is my Little sister and she's three times worse then me". Eric goes white as a ghost ands step's back and turns and walks away. Paul then turns to Matt and Jen and apologies for the way he reacted and decides to walk away as Jen then looks at Matt and asks him nicely if Paul could come and sit with them He answers and Jen approaches Paul and get's Him to sit down with them as the three of them enjoy and wonderful breakfast. 


End file.
